twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Juggernaut
Juggernaut is a new vehicle featured in Twisted Metal (2012) and is a large semi-truck fit with a full trailer. It is primarily driven by Dollface in her story campaign. Juggernaut's Special Weapon are Drop Mines that are ejected from the sides of the trailer and can be launched towards the front or the rear. In addition, the rear trailer doors can be opened by pressing Triangle + L1 to let up to two teammates in, which can man the machine guns on the roof of the cab and missile launcher on the trailer. Be wary though, any weapon fired into the trailer while the doors are open inflicts 2.5x damage. Only one Juggernaut can be active on each team during a match, and once it's destroyed, it cannot be selected again for the rest of the match. Vehicle Type: Peterbilt 359 Tractor-Trailer Speed: 1/5 (50/100 MPH) Armor: 5/5 (400/750 Points) Story Mode In the story mode, Juggernaut appears in one event of each campaign. The objective of each event is to destroy all enemies, including Juggernaut itself. In Needles Kane's story, the "Juggernaut Death Match" is the fourth event in the tournament. Compared to the playble version, the enemy Juggernaut has new abilities: it has more armor (about 700 HP), is invisible to the radar (although its name is still visible if the camera is aimed in its general direction) and adds a new enemy to the battle every ninety seconds (indicated by the timer under its name). It also has an extra weakness, however; it takes double damage from any attacks that hit its front grill. Completing this event unlocks the Magnum sidearm. Mr. Grimm's story puts the Juggernaut battle at the very beginning, in the "Dual Juggernauts Death Match". As the name suggests, there are now two Juggernauts roaming the level, both of which must be destroyed along with all other enemies. The Juggernauts are now equipped with a turret to give them added firepower and a defense against the newly-unlocked Talon. They spawn new enemies at the same rate as the previous battle, and only one Juggernaut will spawn enemies at a time; if the spawning truck is destroyed, the other will pick up where the other left off. New enemies will stop spawning only if both Juggernauts have been destroyed. Completing this event unlocks Meat Wagon. The final battle against the Juggernaut occurs in the second event of Dollface's story, aptly named the "Mean Juggernauts Death Match". This time, the Juggernaut has been upgraded to a red-painted variant that Calypso dubs "Juggernaut 2.0", described as faster and stronger than the original model. Apart from being even harder to destroy than before, it spawns a new enemy every sixty seconds, rather than ninety seconds. As with the "Dual Juggernauts Death Match", there are two of them, but only one of them will spawn enemies at a time. This event is often considered among the hardest in the entire game, and unfortunately, there is nothing unlocked after completing this event as well. The playable version of Juggernaut is unlocked after beating Dollface’s third event. Trivia *The word "Juggernaut" means a huge, powerful, and overwhelming force. In Britian. It refers to a large, heavy vehicle, especially an articulated lorry. Both of which sum up the vehicle. *Juggernaut's cab looks almost identical to Darkside (the former having a dark blue cab and the latter a black one). It is likely that the former is effectively the latter with the addition of a full trailer in tow. *In the three "Juggernaut Death Match" events, the Juggernauts spawn at randomly selected points within a set area of the map. This occasionally leads to a Juggernaut spawning on top of another vehicle, including Health Semis or another Juggernaut. *Juggernaut has the highest hit points of any vehicle in Twisted Metal (2012) and quite possibly the entire series. *On Twisted difficulty, the normal Juggernauts spawn a new enemy every 60 seconds instead of every 90 seconds. They may also have a white paint job instead of their normal black color. In the "Mean Juggernauts" stage, Juggernaut 2.0 spawns a new enemy every 30 seconds. *The movie features a vehicle named "Dreadnaught" which is very similar to the Juggernaut; being a heavily armed semi that is extremely hard to kill and designed to destroy contestants that seem to be doing well. It is unknown if Juggernaut is a reference to it. *Juggernaut is the only vehicle that cannot be used against The Brothers Grimm, Iron Maiden or Sweet Tooth's Carnival of Carnage at all. Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Vehicles Category:Unlockable Vehicles Category:Bosses